Last Letter
by ConceptCookie
Summary: One-shot This is about a girl who lost someone she loved and what happens after it


_Hey Guys! So this is my FIRST story, and it is a one shot. I wrote this story listening to this: _

_Ludovico Einaudi - Nuvole Bianche (Alexander Flemming) So go and listen! Thanks and tell me what you think!_

Last Letter

I sat against the tree; it was night time and cold. Tears streamed down my face, I had lost the one I had loved. I grabbed my head, sobbing loudly "Why, why, why…" I whispered over and over. I searched my pouch and took the letter I had found on my bed this afternoon. I sobbed and started opening it, I took it out and started reading

_Dear Reba_

_I don't have much time, but I have a feeling this is the last letter I will ever write to you. Because there is only one last thing to tell you; it's to tell you how much you move me, how you changed me. You made me feel again, by loving me, Reba. And for that I am grateful, if you can promise me anything, promise me that whenever your sad or unsure, or you lose complete faith, that you'll try to see yourself through my eyes. Thank you for the honour of being mine, thank you for everything you have ever done. I'm lucky to have held you, loved you. So here it comes; don't be afraid to fall in love again. _

_P.S I will always love you_

_Itachi Uchiha_

I cried louder, holding the letter to my chest. I looked up to the sky.

_"Itachi, I feel like there is something you're not telling me" I said crossing my legs and looking at him "There's nothing" he simply said, I pouted and leaned in, really close. I grabbed his face and moved it from side to side "There's something~" I sang, Itachi held my hands and lowered them "There's nothing" he stated, I crossed my arms and huffed out air. My attention turned to the floor and I glared at it 'He's hiding something' I thought, I grinned and had an idea. Itachi stood up and walked out of the room, I also stood up and followed him "Why are you following me" I heard Itachi say, I walked next to him "There's no one here, and I'm bored" I said and smiled at him. He sighed and kept walking, I still walked next to him, I took out a kunai and threw it at him, he grabbed it and threw it at me "What are you doing?" he asked "Playing~" I sang, disappeared and reappeared behind him throwing my hands around his waist "You're hiding something, Itachi" I said and hugged him "You always tell me what bothering you" I mumbled into his back "Your right" I heard him say, he quickly turned around, grabbed me around my waist and, kissed me. I was shocked but quickly realized what was happening and threw my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. We pulled apart for air, Itachi nuzzled my neck "That's what I wanted to tell you" he whispered, he looked me in the eye and said "Reba, I think I fell in love with you" I smiled and kissed him again "I think I also fell in love with you, Itachi" I said against his lips. He smiled and kissed me again, he pushed me against the wall, I gasped slightly. _

_We stayed like that, enjoying the kiss. I was so distracted that I didn't realize that we were in Itachi's room. We walked backwards until my legs hit the bed and I fell unto it with Itachi, we finally broke the kiss, he started kissing me down my neck "Reba, let me show you how much I love you" he mumbled against my neck, I grabbed some of his hair and moaned lightly "Yes" I finally breathed out._

_He showed me how much he loved me that night, I felt happy and safe when we fell asleep in his arms. _

_I woke up the next morning, remembering everything last night and smiling. I felt arms around my waist; I turned my head and looked at Itachi, he was awake and looking at me, I giggled and turned around "Morning" I said and gave him a kiss against his forehead "Morning, sleep well?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face, I blushed lightly and nodded. The door swung open and Kisame stormed in "Itachi!" he yelled, he saw us and started chuckling "Finally" he said and laughed "Kisame, get. Out" Itachi said, covering me with the blankets. Kisame left laughing, Itachi sighed and fell back into the pillows "Don't worry, at least we don't have to keeps this secret" I said and kissed him on the lips, he chuckled "Yeah"_

I cried louder remembering that night and what he had said to me, it was only a week ago, I finally stood up and made my way to the base. I moved the rock and saw Konan standing there "Your back" she said, she had a small smile on her face "Y-yeah" I said between sobs "Please, tell me it can't be true" I whispered, tears reforming in my eyes, her smile faded "I'm sorry" she said, I cried and walked into Konan's arms "It'll be alright" she whispered and stroked my hair.

A week passed since Itachi died and I still cried every night. I woke up and jumped out of bed running to the bathroom and throwing up; I threw up a few times. Konan must have heard and came rushing in "Reba! Is everything alright?" she asked and knocked on the door before opening it and running to my side "N-no" I said crying slightly, she brushed some hair out of my face "I'll go and get Kakuzu" she said and stood up running out of the bathroom.

I waited for Kakuzu to tell me what is wrong with me "Reba" I heard him say "Am I sick?" I asked "No, Reba, you're pregnant" Kakuzu said "Is this is joke?" I asked, glaring at him "No, you are indeed, pregnant, and the baby is Itachi's" he said. I started crying, but not from sadness, but happiness, I placed my hand on my stomach 'I'm going to be a mother' I thought crying and laughing.

I sat in front of my houses porch, smiling at Kazuki; he was my son and looked like Itachi slightly. He ran to me and held out some flowers "Are these for me?" I said smiling "Jap! Picked them myself!" he said and sat next me "Thank you" I said and kissed his head "Mommy?" Kazuki said "Yes?" I said and turned to him "Who is my daddy?" he asked, my smile faded but returned soon after "Your dad, was a strong Shinobi, but he is in a better place now" I said, tears in my eyes "Mommy, why are you crying?" he asked "I just miss your daddy, sweetie, he would have enjoyed being with you" I said and hugged him.

_Dear Itachi_

_I really miss you. Your son has grown, and he looks so much like you. But where ever you are, don't forget me or you son. You will always be in my heart. This is my last letter to you my love_

_P.S I will always and forever love you. _

_Reba Hiroshi_


End file.
